Every mechanic, whether professional or a so-called "do-it-yourselfer" has, at one time or another, encountered difficulty in adjusting the rotational position of a mechanical element. The difficulty becomes more pronounced as the element whose rotational position is to be adjusted becomes more and more inaccessible.
The difficulty is also accentuated where the adjustment required requires the exercise of considerable precision.
As a consequence of these difficulties, there have evolved a large variety of extensions for existing tools which are designed to be attached thereto and which may be located so as to extend into inaccessible areas and couple with the element to be adjusted. While the use of such extensions represents an improvement, such use is not without difficulties of its own. If the tool and/or extension is worn, there may exist some play at the point whereat they are coupled making it difficult to obtain a precise adjustment. Frequently, when a tool and extension are employed by relatively inexperienced persons, the two may become disassociated during the adjustment process thereby prolonging such process.
Furthermore, many tools employed provide no precise means whereby the position of a driving element coupled to the element to be adjusted, and thus the position of the element during the adjustment process, can be ascertained.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.